


The Sun Rose & So Did The Heat

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Niall, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is an omega and Liam is his alpha. Niall goes into heat while he's asleep and Liam wakes up to him moaning and his hole leaking so he fucks his thighs until Niall can't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Rose & So Did The Heat

He was enjoying his dream for the most part, something to deal with Niall of course, they were driving somewhere in a city his subconscious had made that had buildings made of jelly and he wondered why they could stand when you know, jelly buildings. He was about to tell Niall to pull over when his lover looked at him and bit his lip and made a whining sound.

“Ni?”

The twenty year old made the sound again. This time higher and Liam’s mind went a bit fuzzy. He looked around where the red and purple jelly buildings were starting to blur and Niall wasn’t even paying attention to the road, he just kept staring at Liam and making that sound.

Then he made a whimper and Liam woke up hearing the real Niall gasp.

He startled slightly because hearing your boyfriend gasp in his sleep and now noticing said boyfriend was pressing his butt into your groin it tends to happen. He figured Niall must be having a weird dream or something as his barely open eyes were met with tussled blond hair, dark at the roots, shorter than it was before since he just had his bi-monthly haircut.

Liam’s muscular arm tightened around the lad’s waist and pulled him in closer than they already were getting a deep moan to fall onto Niall’s pillow.

Ah, a sex dream it seems.

Liam chuckled sleepily and pulled in Niall’s naked form to his own and nuzzled the back of his head, there was that gasp again and then something wet dribbled onto Liam’s crotch. A line was made between his eyebrows feeling the dampness that normally wouldn’t be there, his eyes opened again adjusting to the sun barely peeking over the house across the street and inhaled and his senses were slammed with something that made his blood thicken and so did his dick.

Niall was emitting the pheromones an omega does when they go into heat. Upon awakening fully and his dick swelling rapidly he could now feel the heat that his omega’s body was radiating, his skin a slight twinge of pink and a thin sheen of sweat on his arms and torso. Liam slid his hand down getting Niall to moan once again-he was a dead like sleeper which explained why he hadn’t woken up yet with his heat kicking in-and further down his body to his crotch he felt it, Niall’s cock scorching hot and rigid in his palm.

He smirked because he loved it when Niall went into heat, loved to fill him up with his seed and make his belly swell slightly with the ounces of fluid he dumped each time. He also loved it because he loved Niall of course, the two had been bonded for two years now and Liam was ecstatic with his life partner, the boy he fell for before even bonding with him. Them being friends before lovers.

He gripped Niall’s eight inch shaft in his hand and began to pump it, Niall making that whining sound again in his sleep, he lifted his head slightly to look down at Niall’s dick, the foreskin was thick around the tip as it glided back and forth, a rope of precum dripping down to the bed. Liam wondered when it started because it must have been relatively soon, Niall could sleep through anything but no omega could sleep through a heat cycle and his dick wasn’t angry looking. Yet.

Liam placed feather light kisses to Niall’s shoulder as his hand slowly worked over the lad’s cock, felt it pulse in his palm with each downward stroke to reveal his silky smooth head and thin slit, the few veins in it were deep in color engorged with each passing stroke. Niall in return and still fast asleep began to grind back into Liam’s now fully erect shaft, the ten inch monster was hanging from his body and pressed gently between the omega’s crack where a glob of slick pushed itself out to dampen it.

Liam’s dick was magnificent and Niall’s favorite thing in the world, other than Liam himself of course, it stood straight out from his body when standing and had a stretchy foreskin that covered the entire head until erect, then it peeled back to reveal his dark colored head and slit, fat veins swirled around from the base where his knot grew until halfway up.

He pressed his dick between Niall’s cheeks and slicked up his dick using Niall’s juices, he could feel the torch like rim of his boyfriend was puffy and wet, ready to be split and spread. Liam squeezed Niall’s dick and used his broad chest and the hair there to tickle Niall’s back, his skin so hyperaware of any touch that it had him whimpering as the alpha started grinding his dick upwards and the foreskin of his meaty appendage moved back and forth at the base of Niall’s spine.

The alpha jerked off his omega quickly as he dry humped him-well not dry really seeing as Niall’s hole was producing enough slick to make Liam’s cock glide between the pale cheeks and squish each time-but you get the idea.

“Niall love, time to get up.” He sing songed to the omega who made small whimpers in his sleep, his body reacting to Liam’s voice and presence but his mind still far off somewhere.

Liam began twisting his wrist to create friction to Niall’s dick as he pressed kisses harder into the omega’s shoulder and neck. He eyed the faint white scar that his teeth had left when they first bonded, right at the juncture of his throat and shoulder and he licked over the long since healed wound getting Niall to intake a large gulp of air.

He felt Niall begin to tremble pressed against his chest as his dick slid between his cheeks, the skin there soaked in his slick and let Liam’s mighty dick slide across his hole. He felt Niall’s entrance quiver then pucker then spit out some more wetness as he bit down to that bond mark and the omega came over his fist and sprayed onto the sheets.

“HNGH!” Niall cried out as he finally woke up. His orgasm and the bite to his skin rousing him.

Liam unlatched his teeth and backed away slightly with Niall’s dick still in his palm and rock solid, the omega turned his head and let out a huff.

“S’amatter baby?” Liam cooed to him releasing his dick and slowing down his humping between the cheeks.

“Fuck. Didn’t expect it this early. M’tired still.” He mumbled out but then gasped as Liam’s hand gripped his thin waist, nails digging in making the pleasure of his heat increase.

“It’s alright. I’ll knot you real good and we’ll go back to sleep okay?” Liam the ever loving alpha soothed to him. Niall only nodded in response and lifted his one leg up to place his foot on the mattress, his other leg still straight, allowing Liam better access to inside him.

Liam wanted to play around though. He moved his hips back and let his ten inch cock rest on Niall’s straightened leg, nudging under the omega’s furry balls. He dragged his hand up and down Niall’s raised thigh getting the lad to whimper again, the sound like music to Liam’s ears. He slipped his hand down to sit between Niall’s cheeks now spread open more, his fingertips tickling the soaking rim. Liam propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down upon Niall’s form in all of its glory.

His bright pink nipples that he loved to nibble on and his amazing abs that were smooth like marble, his wide bellybutton that had the dark trail of hair leading down to his crotch where his cock was still solid and darker than before, one orgasm wrung out of him already.

“Liam please.” He whispered out as Liam circled his hole, felt the muscle shake under his touch. Liam slipped and dipped two fingers in then out, in then out, teasing Niall with the ecstasy of it.

“Shhh baby, I got you.” He uttered leaning down to kiss Niall on the lips, his tongue flicking the top one and then biting the bottom one as he pressed completely in, the rim giving easily and the alpha swallowed a moan as he invaded his omega.

He heard the soft thumps of Niall’s cum spray out onto the bed again and with his halfway laying back position it thumped onto his stomach and outstretched thigh as well. Liam intensified the kiss as he pumped his fingers in and out of the tunnel, thick slick sloshing around his fingers and his knuckles dragging across the man’s swollen prostate.

Niall’s hands were busy running through Liam’s messy hair as the alpha finger fucked him open, more slick dripping from his body to leave his lower cheek shiny and wet. He moaned in protest as Liam’s fingers disappeared from his ass and he looked down to see Liam lubing his cock up, the foreskin so thick on his tip and now glistening with Niall’s slick.

“What’re you doin?” He pondered as Liam would dip into his hole, briefly giving him relief then removing them again, more slick being fingered out of him and Liam spreading it all up and down his wide shaft.

Liam pressed Niall’s legs closed but kept his cock between them, it pulsing and dark against Niall’s white thighs. “Gonna have some fun love.” Liam said as if it was obvious as he began to thrust between Niall’s thighs, the top of his cock sandwiched between Niall’s cheeks and sliding against his open hole.

Niall’s eyes rolled back into his head as Liam’s one hand gripped his hip again, the mixture of that palm and fingers digging into his heated flesh and now Liam’s solid dick moving against his swollen rim was driving him crazy. He watched-when his eyes didn’t flutter shut at the sensation- as the head and three inches of Liam’s cock moved back and forth under his own dick and balls, the foreskin peeling back as he couldn’t go any farther and Niall’s hole squelching every third thrust, slick now dumping onto Liam’s dick allowing it to glide even smoother.

“Liam, oh god.” He moaned out because it wasn’t fulfilling but it damn sure felt good. He moved his hand down to grip his neglected shaft and moved it along with Liam’s weird version of thigh fucking, his dick so warm between his legs and moving across the omega’s hole.

“Yeah, gonna take care of you baby. Don’t you worry.” Liam’s abs flexed and biceps bulged out as the swell of his knot began to thump. His semen filled balls jiggled and slapped softly to the back of Niall’s thighs, the slick there getting trapped in the hair and becoming stringy to his balls.

Niall’s third orgasm was amazing, only a few drips from his slit came out and tainted his fingers as his hole was rubbed raw by the top of Liam’s cock, two enormous veins giving him the right amount of pressure to release, Liam thrusted faster now with his knot beginning to fatten even more, the stench of Niall’s slick and pheromones driving him wild.

The alpha continued his thigh fucking and constant hold of Niall’s hip, the top of his dick still pushing against the omega’s hole now puffing outwards to leave it tender and slightly sore. He felt the base of his cock rapidly swell and knew he wouldn’t last too much longer if he kept this up, Niall’s clenching thighs so tight around him.

The omega put one hand around the part of Liam’s cock that peeked through his shut thighs and pushed and pulled the foreskin around, a river of precum making it slip and slide in his hand. He felt Liam’s body pressed against his, the rough scrape of his hardened nipples and the tickle of his chest hair making him moan. He clenched his hole again with his prostate held tight by his walls and he was cumming again, this time untouched and his slit spit forth one single bead of white.

“Liam, please. Need your knot inside.” He warned because he felt Liam’s knot swelling behind him, it bumped into his hole and split his cheeks wider with each thrust and he wouldn’t be satisfied if it popped outside his body right now.

“Okay. Here it comes Ni.” He shakily stuttered out as pale thighs released his slick covered dick and with Niall’s one leg up he easily aimed the tip of his dick at the target and sunk into blistering heat and the unbearably tight canal of his boyfriend.

“YES!” Niall moaned out as Liam pressed in, full ten inches and the swell of his knot splitting him open and his body spasming around it. He felt his prostate tremble at the new added weight against it, felt his next orgasm coming soon.

Liam pounded into him from behind, his cock being massaged by Niall’s flowing walls that sucked onto him, his foreskin bubbling out with the slick that caught in it with each outward pull. He told Niall to turn his head and slammed their mouths together, the two fucking both breathing heavy through their noses as Liam’s body curled to thrust into his boyfriend.

He swallowed whimper after moan as he invaded Niall, the heavy slaps of his hips to Niall’s soaked cheeks was loud in the room, the sheets and mattress now damper than ever before. Niall fisted his dick as his hole and tunnel were left wedged open on Liam’s shaft, he could feel the veins and curve of Liam’s cockhead inside his body, so delicious and meaty and perfect.

Liam punched into Niall’s ass three more times until he felt the throb of his knot begin to quiver, he held his cock tight into the omega’s rim and shallowly began to tug on it, the thin skin of his knot soaking in the heat and finally he popped. The grapefruit sized base of his cock released and pulled on Niall’s rim getting the omega to intake a high pitched whoosh of breath and he was cumming again, the slit of his dick flexing and his empty balls twitching.

Liam on the other hand was dumping torrents of white into Niall’s body, he felt the wave like motions of his orgasm work its way from his feet to his head, over and over, the sheer feeling of bliss he had was out of this world. His dick now being held firm was pushing glob after glob of his cum deep into Niall’s body, his one hand protectively coming down to Niall’s lower abdomen he felt the swelling begin, his liquids filling up his omega. Claiming him once again.

His hips barely moved but when they did he felt a fresh wave of joy overcome his body and his draining balls pushed out more of his seed, the tangy white liquid drowning his head and shaft. Liam whimpered this time as Niall bit his bottom lip and ran his nails through Liam’s sweaty hair, scratching against the scalp.

“Mmm, good morning baby.” Niall said softly, he was finally sated as Liam’s cock was still flexing inside him and pushing more white into his body, could feel the bloat of his stomach against Liam’s palm.

“Yeah, good morning.” Liam smiled and kissed Niall gingerly this time, his fifteen minute long orgasm now relaxing to small burst of pleasure. “You okay?”

Niall nodded and rubbed his thumb over Liam’s cheek, the alpha leaning into the gentle touch, “Always okay with you Liam.”

That got a bigger smile this time, one of those smiles where you just can’t help yourself and it made his brown eyes sparkle in the fresh morning sun, “Good. How about I make us some breakfast? You know we’re not going to bed again for a while.”

Liam’s knot finally shrunk down and he eased himself from Niall’s hole and finally collapsed onto his back, his cock now soft at six inches long and covered in him and Niall. The omega sat up holding the small swell of his tummy as he rolled over to place his chin on Liam’s chest, “Sounds good. You start cooking and I’ll strip the bed.”

They kissed slowly for a few minutes until Niall’s stomach growled getting Liam to roll his eyes and promptly walked to the kitchen to feed his omega. He wasn’t expecting for Niall to be sat on the table, hole open and cock hard again, begging for Liam’s knot until after they had the pancakes but he wasn’t about to complain either.


End file.
